I Look Away
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: I will love you forever... But that doesn't mean you will...


**A/N:** Angst people...I wrote this hearing to 'Things I'll never say', 'See who I am' and 'My immortal'

**Summary:** -K-, Poem, Babble. - I love you forever... But that doesn't mean you will...

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own Naruto or Hinata...so sadly I just write fanfics

* * *

I Look Away

_By_

_Evanescences Angel_

**Cover-** Hinata was staring through her the glass at her on reflection as the sorrowful rain ran down. On the outside she looked like she was crying. On the inside she was dying...

* * *

_I see you knelt on your knee..._

_You say those words..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_I stood shock as tears ran down my face..._

_Cries, "Yes! I will!"_

_He grinned that magical, foxy grin and slips the ring on..._

_The tears in my eyes never stop..._

_My heart felt like it was going to burst..._

_An embrace and passionate kiss..._

_I don't think I'd ever felt this way before..._

_My body shaking..._

_I look away..._

_Sakura is a lucky girl..._

_I walk out of the park..._

_I'll always love you..._

_And I understand the consequeses..._

_For you never love me back..._

* * *

_Everyone was happy..._

_They rejoyed at the marriage..._

_By no time everyone was preparing for it..._

_You grinned again..._

_My heart flutter and the moment after cracked..._

_You grinned at Sakura as she smiled back..._

_Your hands meet interwined..._

_My eyes burned again with tears..._

_I looked away with my fake smile..._

_No one would notice..._

_That I still loved you..._

* * *

_The wedding came in no time at all..._

_Ino was Sakura Maid of Honor..._

_I was a lady in waiting..._

_He was beaming in pure joy..._

_I look away..._

_This was there big day..._

_It wasn't mine at all to enjoy..._

_Music starts, Sakura walks out Kakashi at her arm..._

_She beautiful while I'm wind..._

_Unseen by all and no form of beatuy..._

_Preist says the words, 'Do you take...'_

_As they do their vows..._

_His promises for her..._

_To her...I look away..._

* * *

_I died at day..._

_Not literally but my soul was dead..._

_This time everyone noticed..._

_Even you and her..._

_I didn't fake it this time..._

_But I didn't say why..._

_Soon everyone forgot about me..._

_I was so cold and lifeless..._

_I understood the conseqeues of loving you..._

_I never said I understood the pain of one-sided love..._

_They looked away from me..._

_I look away and never looked back..._

* * *

_One year passed and you had a son..._

_Ryura..._

_He was just like you but he inheirted the Kyuubi..._

_The day he was born however..._

_I left the village..._

_The Hyuuga clan was in a uproar..._

_Their heiress became a Nuke-nin..._

_I wandered without looking..._

_Eventually found by Uchiha Itachi..._

_He saw I was a Hyuuga and took me in the Akatsuki..._

_I was welcome with opened arms..._

_I didn't smile but I joined..._

_Because I look away from my present..._

* * *

_Years passed soon Ryura became a genin..._

_He was you every way possible..._

_I was on a scouting mission with Kisame and Itachi..._

_But on our way the other Akatsuki member met us at the gate..._

_It turned out they were there for Kyuubi for the final time..._

_We cause an instant uproar..._

_Shinobi's fault and were killed so fast they never realized they died..._

_I was assign to kidnap the Kyuubi vessel..._

_I didn't care what happen to me or anyone else..._

_I was already dead..._

_Thats when they saw me...my former friends..._

_I took their shock to my advantage and killed Kiba and Chouji..._

_Then ran away with a unconcious Ryura..._

_We retreated... we got what we needed..._

* * *

_It wasn't long before you and she came with the others..._

_You found our base and attacked us..._

_I was ordered to support and defend the leader...Pain..._

_But then so soon everyone died even Itachi by the hands of Sasuke..._

_Pain and me were the one left..._

_Then before the final battle you asked me..._

_"WHY!?"_

_I closed my eyes and opened them with tears..._

_"Because I look away..." I answered..._

_It wasn't long before Pain was dead...I didn't care..._

_I fought still though so I would die anyways..._

_You summoned your Rensengan and charged at me..._

_I didn't bother to counter or dodge..._

_I gently closed my eyes knowing my sins can never be erase..._

_I'm sorry Kiba and Chouji and all the others I hurt..._

_But for the last second of my life I heard the whisper..._

_"Why...?"_

_I felt your Rensengan go through me and__darkness threaten to take me over..._

_"Because..." I smiled at you, "I never said I understood the pain of one-sided love..."_

_Then darkness took me over..._

* * *

_I remember pain that I cannot really recall..._

_I looked down and saw that I was in heaven..._

_But my wings were black..._

_I saw everyone moving on and dying..._

_I cried when I saw the death of you..._

_I realized that this was the plan Kami gave me..._

_He wanted me to move on and die happy..._

_But it's too late, I thought..._

_I'm a Fallen, a Angel of Death..._

_These shackles on my wrists will blind me to the past..._

_All because..._

_I look away...Naruto-kun..._

_**Owari**_

* * *

It's so sad I didn't think I had it in me, R&R no flames please... 

I feel depress just reading and writing this... Poor Hinata...

-sob,sob,sob- I had to write it because I always see stories about Naruto and Hinata(which I love) but no angsty stuff, bring on the heartache!


End file.
